The Next Generation
by I Live With The Muggles
Summary: This is about Nico and Lilly's kids. They have to learn to love each other like family, or one will die. When her sister disappears, Bianca is worried. Sally May never felt loved, but when a small incident at home happens, she has had it. She considers something she will soon regret doing. Will these sisters ever find peace? Sequel to The Son Of Death and The Daughter Of.
1. Stay As Long As You Want

Sally May's P.O.V

I glared at my sister, Bianca. Since she was older by two minutes, she thinks she could boss me around.

"Sally," my dad warned. We have to stay quite. Mom was expecting our new baby brother, and if we scared her, she will have him now. She was four days overdue. I don't understand why they don't want him now . . .

"I'm going to my room," I growled. I stopped in the hallway, thinking of the knife I saw downstairs. I'll admit, my 10 year-old self has thought of suicide.

My parents are always on Bianca's side. They rarely pay attention to me, and when they do, it's because I was expelled from school. I was about to go back down, when I saw moms room. She was on the floor. I ran over.

"Mom?"

"Honey, please, go get daddy. Your brother's coming." My eyes widened. I raced down stairs.

"Sally!" Your making too much noise," dad whispered.

"But dad-"

"No buts. Go to your room!"

"What?!"

"Go!" I walked halfway up, then stopped.

"Mom's going into labor." I ran back to my room. I couldn't take it anymore. No one here loved me! I grabbed my backpack, and slowly snuck out the window. I walked in till I got to what I was looking for. I rang the doorbell. Aunt Annabeth answered.

"Sally? Where are your parents?"

"Can I please stay with you? No one loves me and I couldn't take it anymore!" She seemed to know what I would do if she didn't take me. I walked in. Uncle Percy sat at the table. When he noticed me, he smiled.

"Mom!" I grinned. Aunt Sally was the best. She was the nicest woman in the world.

"Yes, Percy? Sally!"

"Aunty!" I ran, giving her a hug. She took me upstairs.

"Why are you here?" I was about to answer, when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Nico? What do you mean Lilly's going into labor!? Where's Bianca? Your sending her over?" She glanced at me. "That can't happen. We're really busy. But, Piper and Jason aren't. Kay. Bye." I smiled. She knew I didn't like my sister.

"I'm here because dad sent me to my room when I was trying to say mom was going have my brother." She nodded.

"Stay as long as you want."


	2. Unlike Now

Bianca's P.O.V

I looked at my parents friends. They were making us lunch. Then, I realized something.

"Can I call my dad?" Piper nodded, handing me a phone. I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Sally?" He went quiet. Where was my sister? Why had my parents forgotten her?

"We'll deal with this later." He hung up. I growled. I didn't want Sally to be hurt. She was my little sister! I loved her.

But did I show it?

No. I didn't. I acted like a brat, bossing her around. My father had a talk with me before Sally came running down to tell us mom was going into labor. I then sighed, remembering what had happened only days ago.

_"No!" My mother whispered. She was facing my dad. He eyes were red and her face was pale._

_"You know we can't take care of her anymore," my dad replied. _

_"I'm not sending Sally to an orphanage!" My eyes widened. I didn't want Sally to go. _

_"Lilly-"_

_"No!" I shouted. They faced me in surprise._

_"Bianca?"_

_"You can't! You can't send her away! Please!" I started crying. My mother glared at my father, before giving me a hug. _

_"We're not. Don't worry." My father sighed. _

_"Go to your room. Get some sleep." As I walked out of their room, I noticed a pair of black and green eyes facing me._

_"What was that about?" Sally whispered, holding her bear. She may be 10, but her bear is her only friend. I sighed._

_"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She nodded. I sat on my bed, facing her birthday present I made. _

_It had a purple frame and a picture of us when we were five. She was smiling. She looked happy._

* * *

Unlike now.

Now, she rarely ate. She barely slept. I was worried. She only talked when it was an emergency, or she was really mad.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, bending down to my level. My eyes stung.

"Nothing. I replied. "Can I lay down for a bit?" They nodded. I sat in the guest room, knowing one thing.

Sally was gone.

And she might never comeback.


	3. This Was Going To Be A Long Day

Sally May's P.O.V

I rested my head on the couch.

"Would you like a snack?" Annabeth asked. I nodded weakly, feeling sick. She walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back out with some soup. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

"I'm fine. Just don't feel good." She sighed.

"You know, your parents might get worried."

"No. They don't care about me," I replied, taking a bite of soup.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen Nico's face when he saw you. He was so happy. But, lately, he's been stressed. His dad's been giving him a hard time. He does love you." She walked away. I felt my eyes sting.

"Wait!" I called. She turned.

"Yes?"

"Can I call someone?" She handed me a phone. Good. Piper and Jason's number were on here. I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Bianca there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." I waited.

"Hello?" Bianca.

"Bianca?"

"Sally?! Is that you!?"

"Yeah."

"Thank gods! I'm sorry about the way I acted! I was so stupid!"

"Yeah, you were."

"I would be mad now, but I'm happy your okay!" I smiled.

"Oh, wait. Dad's here. I gotta go. See you at home?"

"I'm not sure, Bianca. I'm not on good terms with dad now." She sighed.

"Well, our brothers here."

"I'll only go to see you and him." I hung up. "Uncle Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to run home really quick." He nodded. I ran out the door and down the street.

This was going to be a long day


	4. Stay Out Of My Life

Bianca's P.O.V

I looked at my little brother, James. He had brown hair and brown eyes, so he looked like mom.

"Dad?" He looked up. For the first time, I noticed how tired he was.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sally?" His eyes widened. He jumped up and raced up stairs. I quickly followed.

"Sally?!" He knocked on her door. Mom came up holding James. "Sally May Di Angelo March! Open this door!"

Silence.

I walked back down, tears in my eyes. Then, the front door opened. I looked up. Sally stood at the door, looking around. We locked eyes. I ran to her.

"Bianca."

"Sally." We smiled and hugged. Mom walked down. Her eyes landed on Sally.

"Sally?" My sister nodded. Dad walked down. Sally glared at the floor. My eyes softened.

"Bianca, go to your room." I turned the corner, but couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Sally, where were you?"

"Where you weren't." I winced.

"Don't you sass me."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want! You don't care about me and I don't care about you! I spent all my birthdays alone! You give Bianca all the attention! You don't love me! Just stay out if my life, okay?! I'm living with people who actually feed me and care. So goodbye!" The door slammed shut.

I looked.

Mom was pale and shaking. Dad was staring at the door with a blank expression. I looked out the window. Sally was walking down the street. This was to much pressure.

Sally was gone. I ran to my room and sobbed. Later, I snuck into Sally's room. Something was shining under the window. I picked it up. My eyes widened.

It was a knife.

With blood.

Sally tried to commit suicide


	5. Dreams

Sally May's P.O.V

I snuck through the door.

"Sally?" Percy hovered over me, his face pale. He gave me a hug. "Don't ever stay out for that long again. Come on. Annabeth and my mom are worried sick." I followed him up, feeling guilty. I never even said bye to Bianca.

"Sally!" They gave me a hug. Even if the air was squeezed out of me, I didn't mind. I've never had a hug before. At least, I don't think I have.

Have I?

"Alright, it's time for bed." I went to the guest room. Sighing, I fell asleep.

That's when the dream came.

_I was in nothing but blackness. Voices whispered things that made me shiver._

_"The chosen one!"_

_"She has come!"_

_A torch flickered to life. At the end of the room was Bianca. She was tied to a pole and was_ looking_ at me in hatred. I looked in my hand. A blade that was golden rested perfectly in my palm. Engraved were the words _Chosen One_. _

_"Do it! You already killed James! After me, why not mom?! Your a murderer!" _

I shot awake. What did it mean? Was I going to become a murderer?

Little did I know, I wouldn't be killing anyone.

Someone else would


	6. Danger

Bianca's P.O.V

I stared at the blade in horror. Why? Why would she do this?

Then it came to me.

She never felt loved. Mom and dad ignored her. I was mean. I thought back to when we turned nine.

_"Happy birthday!" I smiled at my mom. She handed me a cake with my name on it. Sally sat down next to me, staring at the stairs. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and squealed. My best friend, Ashley, had arrived!_

_"Stop squealing! You sound like an oversized chipmunk!" Sally yelled._

_"Sally! Go to your room!" Sally stomped up the stairs. A smirk made its way to me face. But I frowned when loud music played._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Sally May Di Angelo March!" The music stopped. _

_Hours later, I walked back to my room. The party had ended. I looked in my sister's room, slightly guilty. Another birthday alone. I couldn't remember the last time we even HAD a birthday together. Five? One?_

_Never?_

_A memory came back to me. It was fuzzy, but I remember when we were six. Mom and dad locked her in the house by 'accident' and took me to the Wave. We came back and Sally barely ate or talked._

I screamed. Dad ran to my room.

"Bianca?"

"I'm in Sally's room!" He walked in, trying not to act disgusted. I glared. "Why?! Why do you hate her!? Can't you see how depressed she is!? SHE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I ran out of the house, jumping on my bike. As I rode down the street, the wind hit my face. I didn't care.

I was gonna find Sally.

But, what I didn't know, was that I was putting her in danger


	7. Park

Sally May's P.O.V

I paced around the room, not daring to close my eyes. Who's James? I killed him? Nothing made sense.

Before I knew it, morning had arrived.

"Sally? Come on. We're going to the park." I followed them to the car.

"I'll sit in the back," Aunt Sally said. I looked at them.

"What?"

"I've never been in a car." Their eyes narrowed. They put me in the back while Percy and Annabeth sat up front. Once we got to the park, Percy raced to get ice cream. I rolled my eyes and went to the play ground. I sat on an empty swing

"Hey!" Someone said. I turned to a boy on the next swing. "I'm Kyle. Kyle Jay Flame." He stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Sally. Sally May Di Angelo March." He smiled. He had amber eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants.

"So, you come here often? I've never seen you here before." My face went a little pink.

"No. This is my first time at any park." His eyes softened.

"I know how you feel. I just started last week." I smiled weakly.

"Kyle! Time to go." A woman came up. She had reddish-brown hair and electric blue eyes. My smile faded.

"One sec, Ma!" He scribbled something on a paper and handed it to me. "Call me. If, you know, you want to meet." He walked away. I blushed and walked to Aunt Sally, who was reading a book. She smiled at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." She looked at the paper in my hand, and grabbed it. She smirked.

"Oh. I see." My face went red. I looked behind me. Kyle was talking to his mom and, I'm assuming, his dad. He matched a tomato. His dad was laughing, then asked something. Kyle pointed to me. We locked eyes.

I had a new friend


	8. How We Got Married

Bianca's P.O.V

I walked inside. Mom rushed to hug me, but I didn't care.

"Where have you been!?" I rolled my eyes. Dad walked down. I raced up stairs, picking up my book.

"Bianca?" I looked up. Dad sat next to me. "Look. I don't hate your sister. It's just, uncle Hades, my dad, does. He said if I don't be mean, he's going to kill you, Sally, and your mom. I don't want that."

"Yeah, but so what? Sally pretty much tried to kill herself already. It wouldn't make much of a difference." He looked down.

"Do you know how me and your mom got married?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, there was this guy, Luke. He captured her, tortured, hurt her. I rescued her, and, the next month, we were married. We had you two. When I saved your mom, I felt like I would do ANYTHING to protect her. That's how I feel when I see Sally. I'd do ANYTHING. Even be mean." He helped me up.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park. Come on."


	9. He's BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Sally May's P.O.V

I stared at the phone, deciding if I should pick it up.

I did.

Dialing the number, a wave of fear washed over me. What if he didn't answer? What if he didn't like me? What if-

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Kyle."

"Sally? Is that you? Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah. That'd be cool. Where?"

"Pizza Palace?"

"Sure. See ya there." The line went dead.

"Uncle Percy!"

"Yes?"

"Come on! Let's go to Pizza Palace!" I dragged him out. He had a look of confusion, but drove me there. I went in. Kyle waved to me and I walked over. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Sally!"

"Hey, Kyle!"

"Hello, 'Kyle'. I'm Percy."

"Hello, Percy. Dad!" A man wearing all red came over. He had brown spiky hair.

"Yeah?"

"This is Percy. Why don't you two talk. Far away. At the salad bar." They walked away, grumbling. Kyle smiled at me. "And that is how to get rid of adults. They'll always leave when your on a date." I blushed. Date? He seemed to realize what he said, because he sank lower in his chair. "Sorry. I'm nerves."

"It's okay. Your cute when you blush." If possible, he sank even lower. I smirked.

"What can I get you?" A woman stood over us. Kyle sat up.

"Cheese." He turned to me.

"Cheese." The woman walked away.

"So, is Percy your dad?" I shook my head.

"He's my uncle. My dad . . . We're not on good terms now."

"My and my uncle aren't. He and my dad hate each other." I smiled.

"What a great place to talk about our life problems."

"Yeah. A pizza place." We laughed. Someone walked in, and Percy stood up.

"Ah, Percy. So good to see you again."

"What do you want?!"

"Uncle Percy? Who's this?"

"Stay back, Sally."

"Why, Sally. Didn't your mom ever tell you?" I shook my head.

"I'm Chad. Chad Alexander Johnson."


	10. Shot

Bianca's P.O.V

"Can we go get Pizza?"

"Sure."

Me, mom, dad, and James walked into Pizza Palace. I froze. Uncle Percy glared at a man and held Sally back.

"Kyle!" A boy went over to his dad. Percy gave the boy's father a look, then ushered Sally in that direction.

"Percy?"

"Nico! Save Lilly. Get out!" The man turned. Mom squeaked. Dad stood in front of her.

"Ah, Lilly. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. What a surprise." Kyle grabbed Sally's hand. They both ducked under a table. Except for us and the workers, the place was empty.

"Bianca, here. Take James and go under a table." I took my baby brother and hid. Sally and Kyle crawled over.

"Hey sis."

"Hey." I glanced at Kyle.

"Oh. This is Kyle," she introduced. "Who's this?"

"James. Our brother." For some reason, she paled. Her smile faded.

"Kids! Out! Hurry!" We rushed outside. Kyle took a phone out and diled anumber.

"Hey. Look. Danger. Someone named Chad. Backup. Street? Potter. K. See ya!" He turned to us. "My aunt and my dad's friends should be here soon."

Alright." A scream sounded from the shop. Dad ran out, mom in his arms. At that moment, I knew I had to kill Chad. He had done it.

He had shot my mom


	11. I Shall Deleate This When I'm Ready

**I am temporarily not updating this story. Sorry**


End file.
